tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
UD Trucks
Ageo, Saitama, Japan | key_people = Satoru Takeuchi, President | industry = Trucks and buses | num_employees = | revenue = | homepage = udtrucks.com }} UD Trucks Corporation (UDトラックス株式会社) is a Japanese company whose principal business is the manufacture and sales of light, medium and heavy duty diesel trucks, buses, bus chassis and special-purpose vehicles. The company is owned 100% by the Volvo Group under Volvo Trucks since 2007. Formerly known as Nissan Diesel, the company changed its name to UD Trucks on February 1, 2010. Already before the name change, the UD name was prominently displayed to separate the identity from that of their former owner Nissan Motors. The UD name was originally used for the company's "Uniflow Scavenging Diesel" engine, developed in 1955, but is now marketed as meaning "Ultimate Dependability". On February 15, 2010 it was announced that UD Trucks had taken over the import and sales of Volvo trucks in Japan, as a consequence of Volvo's ownership. History 1935-1949 In 1935, Nihon Diesel Industries, Ltd, in Kawaguchi, Japan on the outskirts of Tokyo was established. The company started production of KD-series 2-cycle diesel engines. In 1940 production of 4.5-ton-payload TT6 series trucks started. In development of 7.5-ton-payload TN93 series trucks, featuring the largest payload capacity in the Japanese market, and the nation's first monocoque-type BR3 series buses with rear-mounted engines. In 1949 development of 7.5-ton-payload TN93 series trucks started. 1950-1959 In 1950 the company name changed to Minsei Diesel Industries, Ltd.; and the company was on the way to becoming a comprehensive transport equipment manufacturer. In 1955 the UD name was born, when Minsei Diesel Industries introduced a range uniflow-scavenging 2-cycle diesel engines. Of course, the UD stood for "Uniflow Diesel", named after the engine they had invented for use in their trucks. The production of various trucks and buses with 81 kW (110 PS) UD3, 110kW (150 PS) UD4 and 169 kW (230 PS) UD6 engines began. In 1957 the development of Japan's first RFA series air-suspension buses and 10-ton-payload 6TW10 series trucks called "Jumbo" in overseas markets began. 1960-1969 In 1960 the company name was changed again, this time to the Nissan Diesel Motor Co., Ltd. Forward-control trucks and truck tractors were also introduced. In 1963, there was the initial production of compact 4-cycle 40 kW (55PS) SD20 and 44 kW (60PS) SD22 diesel engines. 70 to 80-ton crane-carrier truck series were introduced to the line up. 1969 saw the introduction of 4-cycle 136 kW (185PS) PD6 and 99 kW (135 PS) ND6 diesel engines for heavy-duty vehicles. 1970-1979 In 1972 saw the marketing of V-type 206 kW (280 PS) RD8 and 257 kW (350 PS) RD10 diesel engines. In 1973, light-duty trucks were produced for Nissan Motor Co., Ltd. 1980-1989 In 1982 there was the introduction of new forward-control cab for CWA52/45 series trucks, CKA-T series truck tractors and ultra-modern U(A)21, U(A)31, RA51 series buses. As of 1985 the company had a wide range of light-, medium- and heavy-duty trucks, as well as buses and special-purpose vehicles such as crane carriers. In 1989 there was an agreement with IVECO of Italy to jointly develop low-pollution diesel engines. 1990-1999 In 1992 Nissan Diesel Philippines Corp. started manufacturing deluxe coaches in cooperation with Jonckheere Bus & Coach NV/SA of Belgium. In 1995 Nissan Diesel produced its two million vehicles since commencing production in May 1950. 1996 brought about the establishment of P.T. Astra Nissan Diesel Indonesia, a joint venture company with Marubeni Corporation and P.T. Astra International, and the Dongfeng Nissan-Diesel Company a joint venture company with Sumitomo Corporation and Dongfeng Motor Corporation. 2000-date In 2000 Nissan Diesel introduced new heavy-duty trucks in Japan and Asian countries. It also acquired the sales operation from Nissan Diesel Sales Co., Ltd. In 2003, Nissan Motor and Nissan Diesel reached a basic agreement on a light-duty truck joint venture. There was also the signing of development assistance contract for air suspension of buses with China's Dongfeng Motor Corporation. Nissan Diesel was purchased by the Volvo Group in 2007 and is now a subsidiary under Volvo Trucks. After the transaction between Nissan Motor and Volvo, Nissan Diesel's business relation with Nissan Motors continued as normal, and the Nissan Diesel & UD brand names are unchanged. AB Volvo also acquired the truck division of Renault in 2001, which is a partner with Nissan. Starting from 2007, OEM supply agreement between Nissan Diesel and Mitsubishi Fuso Truck and Bus Corporation became effective, with both companies supplying engines to each other for use in new buses, and supplying some buses to each other with the partner's badge. In August 2009 Nissan Diesel and Mitsubishi Fuso announced a plan of further co-operation of bus manufacturing, including the establishment of a joint company for the bus business, but on 29 October 2010 both companies announced that they had discontinued the discussions concerning this issue, and the OEM supply agreement would also be ended. Nissan Diesel has changed its name to UD Trucks in 1 February 2010. Markets UD Trucks are marketed in 70 countries. Some of the main markets are Japan, USA, Bolivia, Australia & Russia. Products Japan Truck *Atlas *Condor *Big Thumb *Quon Bus *Civilian - Light Duty Bus *Space Arrow - heavy Duty Bus *Space Wing - Heavy Duty Bus *Space Runner RA -Heavy Duty Bus *Space Runner RM -Medium Duty Bus *Space Runner RP -Heavy Duty Bus *Space Runner JP -Heavy Duty Bus *UA - Heavy Duty Bus *RN - Medium Duty Bus US & Canada *UD 1100 *UD 1200 *UD 1300 *UD 1300 TURBO *UD 1400 *UD 1800 *UD 1800 CS *UD 2000 *UD 2300 *UD 2300 DH *UD 2300 LP *UD 2600 *UD 2800 *UD 3000 *UD 3300 Buses (Philippines) Front Engine Models *CMF87L (FE6-B) *CPB87N (FE6-B) *SP215NSB (FE6-C) *PKB212N (FE6-D) Rear Engine Models *RB31S (PE6) *RB31SX (PE6) - Extended wheelbase version of RB31S *RB46S (PE6-T) *RB46SR (PE6-T) - can be based either on RB46S or JA430SAN *RB46SX (PE6-T) - Extended wheelbase version of RB46S *JA430SAN (PE6-T) *JA450SSN (A choice of PF6-A or PF6-T) *JA520RAN (A choice of RF8 or RH8) *JA520SAN (A choice of RF8 engine or RF8-T) *JA530RAN (RH8) *JP251PSN (FE6-C) *UA440NSM (PE6-H) *UA460LSN (PE6-H) *U31K (PE6-H) *U31L (PE6-H) *U32K (PE6-H) *U32L (PE6-H) *RA517 (RD8) Engine Information: FE6-B >> : Power: 180 PS @ 3,000 rpm : Torque: 452 Nm @ 1,400 rpm : Displacement: 6,925 cc : Cylinders: I-6 : Aspiration: Naturally-aspirated FE6-TB >> : Power: 215 PS @ 3,000 rpm : Torque: 588 Nm @ 1,400 rpm : Displacement: 6,925 cc : Cylinders: I-6 : Aspiration: Turbocharged FE6-TC >> : Power: 260 PS @ 2,800 rpm : Torque: 710 Nm @ 1,400 rpm : Displacement: 6,925 cc : Cylinders: I-6 : Aspiration: Turbocharged PE6 >> : Power: 230 PS @ 2,200 rpm : Torque: 961 Nm @ 1,400 rpm : Displacement: 11,670 cc : Cylinders: I-6 : Aspiration: Naturally-aspirated PE6-T >> : Power: 280 PS @ 2,100 rpm : Torque: 1,078 Nm @ 1,200 rpm : Displacement: 11,670 cc : Cylinders: I-6 : Aspiration: Turbocharged PF6-A >> : Power: 320 PS @ 2,100 rpm : Torque: 1,294 Nm @ 1,200 rpm : Displacement: 12,503 cc : Cylinders: I-6 : Aspiration: Supercharged PF6-T >> : Power: 350 PS @ 2,100 rpm : Torque: 1,394 Nm @ 1,200 rpm : Displacement: 12,503 cc : Cylinders: I-6 : Aspiration: Turbocharged + Intercooler RF8 >> : Power: 340 PS @ 2,200 rpm : Torque: 1,176 Nm @ 1,400 rpm : Displacement: 16,991 cc : Cylinders: V-8 : Aspiration: Naturally-aspirated RF8-TB >> : Power: 480 PS @ 2,200 rpm : Torque: 1,765 Nm @ 1,200 rpm : Displacement: 16,991 cc : Cylinders: V-8 : Aspiration: Twin Turbo + Intercooler RH8 >> : Power: 360/430 PS @ 2,200 rpm : Torque: 1,393 Nm @ 1,200 rpm : Displacement: 21,200 cc : Cylinders: V-8 : Aspiration: Naturally-aspirated Chassis Bus (Fiji) *SP210 *SP215 *CB31R *MHPC1 Truck (Australia) *CGA45 *CGA46 *CGB450 *CK10 *CK11 *CK30 *CK40 *CKA45 *CKA46 *CKB270 *CKB450 *CKB455 *CLG87 *CLG88 *CM80 *CM90 *CMA81 *CMA86 *CMA87 *CMB86 *CMB87 *CMF87 *CMF88 *CMF89 *CPA87 *CPB12 *CPB14 *CPB87 *CPB88 *CPC12 *CPC14 *CPC15 *CV41 *CW40 *CW41 *CWA12 *CWA14 *CWA15 *CWA310 *CWA45 *CWA46 *CWA70 *CWA71 *CWB450/452 *CWB455 *CWB481 *CWB483 *CWB4D *CWB545 *GKB4D *GWB4D *GK400 (in both single drive ESCOT and bogie drive 13 and 18 speed Fuller) *GW470 *LKC210 *LKC215 *MKA121 *MKA122 *MKB210 *MKB215 *MKB35A *MKB37A *PKB210 *PKC210 *PKC212 *PKC215 *PKC310 *PKC37A References See also *Nissan Motors *Volvo Group External links *UD Trucks Global Homepage *UD Trucks Japanese Homepage *UD Trucks American Homepage *UD Trucks Bolivia Homepage *UD Trucks Australia Homepage *UD Trucks New Zealand Homepage Category:Bus manufacturers of Japan Category:Truck manufacturers of Japan Category:Nissan Category:Volvo Category:Companies founded in 1935 Category:2007 mergers Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Japan Category:Engine manufacturers of Japan Category:Companies of Japan Category:UD